Baby?
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Di pagi Hari yang cerah, Sasuke dan Naruto menemukan sebuah kejutan. Kejutan yang akan mewarnai hari-hari mereka dan mendekatkan mereka. R&R. Yaoi atau tidak, tergantung request... ehehe. Pokoknya R&R


Pagi hari yang cerah, secerah cengiran khas seorang pemuda yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. Masih dengan handuk kecil di lehernya, pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya hendak pergi ke kotak surat beberapa meter dari beranda rumahnya.

Bruk…

Kakinya menendang sesuatu sehingga barang yang ditendangnya sedikit bergeser. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan…

"UWAHH!" teriaknya di pagi hari sukses membuat seorang pemuda yang lain dengan refleks terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Pemuda itu langsung bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya dan berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ada apa _dobe_?" tanyanya. _Focus_ menatap wajah si _dobe_, teman satu rumahnya yang mendadak pucat. Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menatap Sasuke kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk ke bawah, membawa mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap ke bawah dan…

Sasuke membeku.

Lehernya bergerak lambat layaknya robot untuk kembali menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Membenarkan apa yang mereka lihat di pagi hari yang cerah ini bukanlah halusinasi.

"BAYI?" teriak mereka kompak, merusak pagi yang cerah….

* * *

><p><strong>Fuyu-yuki-shiro presents<strong>

**Baby?**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © M. Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : ****OOC, OC, Typos, Ide pasaran, Humor Garing, Yaoi (?), dll.**

**.**

**Harap mempersiapkan diri sebelum membaca fict ini! #digeplak.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir berlawanan arah. Kalau Naruto berjalan ke kiri, maka Sasuke berjalan ke kanan, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka melakukan itu tepat dihadapan sesosok bayi yang menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar.<p>

"Argh! Siapa yang tega meninggalkan 'makhluk' ini di sini sih?" teriak Naruto tak rela menyebut bayi pada sosok dengan tinggi tak lebih dari 60 cm itu.

"Dia bayi _dobe_, bukan hanya makhluk," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu itu _teme_, lalu harus kita apakan makh – maksudku, bayi ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi. "Orang tua yang tega sekali meninggalkan anaknya di sini?" ucap Naruto lagi. sungguh, surat yang ada di samping bayi ini sudah dia bakar dari semenit yang lalu. Meninggalkan bayi ini pada dua orang pemuda berusia 18 tahun yang tak mengerti satu hal pun mengenai cara merawat bayi? Sungguh terlalu!

"Tentu saja kita berikan kepada panti asuhan kan _dobe_!" terang Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, _teme_!" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Bagaimana kalau orang tua dari bayi ini datang kemari?"

"Kau yakin mereka akan kemari? Mereka telah membuang bayi ini, tahu!" ucap Sasuke keras.

"Apa maksudmu membuang? Mana ada orang tua yang membuang bayinya?"

"Kalau bukan membuang lalu disebut apa orang tua yang meninggalkan anaknya di depan rumah orang lain hanya dengan selembar kertas?" Tanya Sasuke sengit. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke lama kemudian menghembuskan nafas kesal.

Dia kesal karena Sasuke mengucapkan kata tabu baginya.

Membuang.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu keberadaan orang tuanya yang asli. Kata Sasuke, ibu Sasuke menemukan Naruto di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan selembar kertas, persis seperti bayi yang tengah duduk sambil menatap khawatir kedua orang dewasa yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Kita akan mengurusnya Sasuke!" tekad Naruto membuat Sasuke yang tadi memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kembali menatap wajah Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kau gila?"

"Aku tidak gila!"

"Kau gila! Untuk apa kau mengurusi bayi yang tidak tahu asal usulnya ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengurusnya sampai orang tua mereka kembali ke sini dan mengambilnya!"

"Sudah kubilang mereka tidak akan kembali hanya untuk mengambil bayi yang sudah mereka BUANG!"

"Mereka tidak membuang bayi ini! Aku yakin mereka akan kembali ke sini!"

"Kapan? Kapan mereka ke sini untuk mengambil bayi mereka hah? Orang tuamu saja tidak pernah datang untuk mengambilmu!"

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit orang tuaku!" bentak Naruto keras. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa ucapannya yang terakhir sangat keterlaluan memalingkan wajahnya, merasa bersalah. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hening.

Suasana terasa mencekam dan berat. Sang bayi yang terlupakan mulai menautkan kedua alisnya tanda tak suka dengan aura seperti ini. Tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai ke depan.

"Mmamma… ppappa," ucap si bayi berharap panggilannya membuat kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya berbalik memandang si bayi.

Sementara kedua pemuda yang dipanggil mama dan papa itu memunculkan urat kemarahan mereka dan secara kompak berteriak ke arah si bayi.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MAMA/PAPA HAH?"

.

.

.

Hening.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini bisa melihat bayi itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan kaget. Mungkin ini kali pertamanya sang bayi dibentak oleh 'mama' dan 'papa'nya. Tapi ekspresi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sedetik kemudian….

"Hu… HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tangisan langsung melengking dari si bayi. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kalang kabut di pagi hari ini….

**# Baby ? # SasuNaru #**

Bayi itu sibuk menangis dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto sibuk bergaya di depan sang bayi dengan gaya yang aneh dan kikuk agar sang bayi berhenti dari tangisannya yang memekakkan telinga sambil melirik-lirik seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

HIIIII….

_Inner_ Naruto sudah menangis dan merinding ngeri sekarang.

"_Teme_, daripada kau memandangku dengan pandangan tajam begitu, lebih baik kau bantu aku menghentikan tangis bayi ini!" ucap Naruto akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan suara sang bayi dan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang menusuk punggungnya.

Diam.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah angkuh.

"Kau yang mau mengurusnya jadi kau yang harus sepenuhnya mengurus bayi itu, _dobe_!"

Dingin…

Empat buah siku muncul di dahi Naruto, pertanda kesal.

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau persediaan tomatmu mendadak hilang," ancam Naruto, Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa membuang ramen-ramenmu yang tak sehat itu?" Tanya Sasuke mengancam, Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau tak akan bisa membuang ramenku, _teme_… karena aku punya Mikoto-baasan!" ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Ukh… Sasuke langsung kalah, tentu saja Mikoto, ibunya pasti akan lebih membela Naruto daripada Sasuke. Saking cintanya pada Naruto, mikoto memaksa dirinya untuk menikahi Naruto agar Naruto dapat menyandang marga 'Uchiha', betapa tergila-gilanya Mikoto pada Naruto. huh…

"Uwaaa," sang bayi kembali menangis keras saat tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Membuat Naruto langsung berlari ke dapur.

"Hentikan tangisnya, aku akan membuat susu!" ucap Naruto dari dapur membuat Sasuke sekali lagi menahan marah dan menatap tajam sang bayi.

"Berhentilah menangis," desisnya tajam. Biasanya dengan desisan seperti itu orang-orang akan langsung bungkam ketakutan, tapi… hei, ini bayi lho, Sasuke…. Bayi itu kalau ketakutan bukan diam tapi malah –

"HUWAAAAAAAAA"

– Menangis lebih keras.

Kesal, Sasuke tetap menatap sang bayi dengan tatapan intimidasi, kemudian tidak sengaja pemuda berambut raven itu melihat sesuatu yang bisa membungkam bayi berjenis perempuan yang ada di depannya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai ala iblis…

**Sementara itu, di dapur…**

Naruto bingung sendiri di dapur. Apa coba yang harus dia beri kepada si makhluk yang tingginya tak lebih dari setengah meter itu (mungkin).

"Aku bilang ingin bikin susu… tapi… ah!"

Tiba-tiba senyum Naruto terkembang.

**Beberapa menit kemudian….**

Tangis bayi itu berhenti, Naruto selesai membuat susu maka pemuda itu langsung pergi ke ruang tamu hanya untuk melihat –

– Sasuke yang membekap sang bayi dengan bantal agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar.

Naruto membatu.

"GYAAA!"

Teriakan horror pun menggema.

**# Baby ? # SasuNaru #**

Sasuke ngamuk, kalau diteliti lagi, kita bisa melihat sebuah benjolan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kau kejam sekali membekap bayi ini dengan bantal, _teme_!" kesal Naruto sambil menggendong bayi yang kini tengah meminum susu dari botol susu yang entah dari mana didapat oleh Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat dari mana botol susu itu?" tanya Sasuke. _Dan susunya_, tambahnya lagi dalam hati. Naruto menatap Sasuke polos.

"Ini bekas Tama_-chan_," ucap Naruto ringan.

Firasat buruk.

"Tama-chan?"

"Kucingku," ucap Naruto makin ringan. Pemuda itu kini asyik menepuk-nepuk punggung sang bayi.

Sasuke syok.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Pemuda raven itu langsung merebut botol susu yang sudah kosong.

"Kau gila memakai botol susu bekas kucing?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Memang kenapa?"

" 'Memang kenapa?' katamu? _Dobe_, dia ini anak manusia! Bukan anak kucing!"

"Lalu apa bedanya, _teme_!"

"Jelas saja beda!" bentak Sasuke. Ah… Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut karena stress. "Sudahlah! Biar aku yang membelikan keperluan buatnya!" ucap Sasuke lagi, tapi baru satu langkah dia hendak meninggalkan ruang tamu, si bayi sudah menangis.

ARGH!

Sasuke tak peduli, dia semakin keluar dari ruang tamu, si bayi semakin menangis kencang dan meronta-ronta dari Naruto.

"Pappa… papa…" rengek si bayi.

"Hei _teme_, bayi ini ingin bersamamu, sudahlah, biar aku yang belanja untuk sang bayi," ucap Naruto sambil memberikan sang bayi. Sasuke menggendong sang bayi dengan kikuk. "_Teme_, jangan menggendongnya seperti itu. kau harus pegang belakang lehernya seperti ini, kemudian begini dan begini," ucap Naruto membenarkan tangan Sasuke dalam memangku sang bayi.

"Nah… begini!" ucap Naruto lagi bangga. "Ok deh… sa-"

"Uwaaa…"

Sang bayi kembali menangis, meronta memanggil Naruto dengan mama. Naruto dan Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Sepertinya dia ingin aku dan kau serta dirinya yang membeli keperluan untuknya," kesimpulan Naruto. seperti mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang 'mama'. Bayi perempuan ini tersenyum (nyaris tertawa).

**# Baby ? # SasuNaru #**

"Da…da…da…" tunjuk sang bayi riang, Naruto langsung mengambilkan susu yang di tunjuk.

"Da…da…da…," tunjuk sang bayi pada satu baris rak berisi popok dan pembalut. Di sini Naruto bingung untuk mengambil popok yang mana, mengingat ada ukuran dari s sampai xl.

"Ne… _teme_… ukuran si bayi apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan menjawab ringan.

"Ambil saja semua ukuran dulu," ucap Sasuke lagi. Naruto setuju kemudian mengambil semua ukuran popok ke dalam _trolley_. Kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke satu rak sebelah popok. Di sana di tulis, pembalut. Naruto mengambil salah satunya,

'_Eh? Ini gak ada ukurannya? Mungkin aku harus mengambil yang ini juga?'_ pikir Naruto, berfikir kemudian pemuda itu memasukkan dua pembalut ke dalam _trolley _tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke yang pergi entah kemana.

"Lho? Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto bingung, namun sedetik kemudian Sasuke datang dengan setumpuk perlengkapan bayi, seperti beberapa baju, perlengkapan mandi, bedak, dan –

– Buku?

"Kita butuh petunjuk, dan bukulah salah satu petunjuknya," terang Sasuke singkat. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja ketika melihat buku segede gajah itu. *Ok Naruto kamu lebay*.

"Ya… baiklah… kau yang baca!" ucap Naruto sambil mendorong _trolley_ yang sudah penuh dengan barang belanjaan bayi.

"Pa…" sang bayi meronta-ronta di dalam _trolley_ ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menatap bayi itu tanpa ekspresi, tak tersentuh sama sekali dengan keimutan yang ditunjukkan bayi bermata nyaris mirip dengan Naruto itu.

"Hei, _teme_, Sanae ingin kau gendong," ucap Naruto ringan. Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Sanae?"

"_Sasuke__-__Naruto hE, _Untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, baguskan?" ucap Naruto bangga ketika menjelaskan asal-usul panggilannya untuk sang bayi.

"Kuingatkan kalau bayi ini bukan anak kita, kenapa kau menamakannya dengan singkatan nama kita?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sinis. Naruto mengerung marah.

"Kita kan menemukannya di rumahmu, saat dirumah hanya ada kita,jadi ya bayi ini untuk kita. Lagipula, lihat rambut hitam dan mata birunya itu, _teme_~" ucap Naruto. Sasuke tak menjawab. Ya, jika dilihat dari mata sang bayi yang nyaris mirip dengan Naruto, _blue sapphire_ dan rambut hitam agak kebiruannya membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka menganggap bayi yang dibawa oleh Sasuke dan Naruto mempunyai hubungan darah seperti orang tua dan anak?

"Hn," hanya tanggapan itu yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Naruto menafsirkan dua konsonan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu sebagai kalimat persetujuan. Lagipula sepertinya, Sasuke sedikit merasa senang ketika bayi itu di namai dari unsur namanya.

"Pa…" Sanae kini menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke menghela nafas. Baiklah…baiklah…

Kemudian pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu mengangkat bayi yang detik ini resmi bernama Sanae dari _trolley_ dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Gendongannya sih tidak selihai Naruto, tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai bisa menggendong bayi. Melihat Sasuke yang mengayun-ambingkan(?) Sanae, membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Sesampainya di meja kasir…

Sang kasir menatap Sasuke dan Naruto beserta bayi dan belanjaan itu dengan bingung dan aneh. Orang-orang juga menatap mereka dengan aneh, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto merasa agak risih.

"Wa… lucunya bayi ini…" ucap sang kasir melihat Sanae yang memainkan kedua pipi Sasuke. "Berapa usianya?"

"Ng… 10 bulan…" ucap Naruto mengira-ngira. Sang kasir mengernyitkan alis, bingung. Namun gadis itu tak berkomentar karena gadis itu kemudian mengambil semua barang yang ada di_ trolley _mereka.

"Eh? Kau tidak seharusnya mengambil susu yang ini. Ini susu untuk satu tahun ke atas!" komentar sang kasir kemudian menyimpan susu yang dipilih Naruto – lebih tepatnya susu yang dipilih oleh Sanae – di tempat lain.

"Suigetsu, tolong ambilkan susu untuk bayi berumur 10 bulan," teriak sang kasir. Kemudian kembali memeriksa barang belanjaan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lho memangnya kalian tidak tahu ukuran bayi ini?" Tanya sang kasir. Sasuke menghela nafas mendapatkan pertanyaan sang kasir yang bernama Karin – Sasuke tahu dari _name tag_ yang tersemat di dada kasir – _ini orang ikut campur banget sih?_ Batinnya kesal. "Berapa berat badan bayi ini?" Tanya Karin membuat Naruto langsung gelagapan, Sasuke sih tak ambil peduli dengan pertanyaan itu. kini dia sedang sibuk menyelamatkan pipinya dari genggaman Sanae.

"Masa kalian tidak tahu berat badan anak kalian sendiri sih?" Tanya Karin asal, Sasuke dan Naruto gelagapan.

"Anak?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke gelagapan. Karin memandang pembelinya dengan curiga.

"Lho? Memangnya bukan? Aku pikir kalian adalah pasangan yang begituan?" Tanya Karin terkesan polos. Sumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, Sasuke dengan Naruto? tidak akan mungkin!

"Bu-bukan kami…"

"Ma…pa…" panggil Sanae sukses menghentikan sanggahan Naruto. Naruto tertawa garing kemudian bersikap sok mesra pada Sasuke. "Benar… Sanae ini anak kami, aku ibunya dan dia ayahnya~" ucap Naruto sok mesra. Demi Tuhan kau akan lihat tubuh Sasuke yang langsung membeku dengan tampang horror.

"Benar kan? tenang saja! Aku tak menganggap hubungan seperti kalian itu buruk. Ah, lalu pembalut ini…"

Dan Sasuke semakin kaku mendengar kata pembalut.

"Pembalutnya kan ada yang sayap dan tidak bersayap, kau mau pilih yang mana?" Tanya Karin kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Aku ambil yang sayap, yang biasa kan untuk dia," tunjuk Naruto polos terlampau bego.

Dan saat itu juga, ingin sekali Sasuke menghilang dari muka bumi ini….

**# To Be Continued #**

Hoe~ O.o

Utang Fict makin bertambah ni... -_-"

Tapi... tangan aku gatel pengen Publish! .

Gimana ama Fict yang ini? Ini SasuNaru yang gak nge-sad kayak yang biasa aku tulis... ehehe

Dan ini pertama kalinya aku bikin SasuNaru tanpa Narutonya dibikin Cewek... ehehe

Ok deh... Ditunggu aja Repiuw yang berupa Saran, pesan, Kesan, kritik, ide cerita, dll ehehe

R

E

P

I

U

W

?


End file.
